


Senior Year Ski Trip

by summer_of_1985



Series: Break my heart into a thousand pieces. Do whatever you want. [7]
Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies), To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han
Genre: F/M, Lara-Jean is insecure, Senior Ski Trip, ski trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: Lara Jean's POVKavinsky and Covey go on the senior year ski trip
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Series: Break my heart into a thousand pieces. Do whatever you want. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864390
Kudos: 4





	Senior Year Ski Trip

Peter pulled up and stood up hanging over the side of his car. "Come on, Lara Jean! We're going to be late!" He calls, even though he was five minutes late for picking me up...

I roll my eyes at him and wave see you later to my dad and Kitty, before hurrying over to Peter's car. "Well, you're the one who's late, Kavinsky!" I pretend to scold him, then kissing his cheek to show I'm not truly angry at him.

"Hey, Covey," Peter smiles happily at me and hands me a warm bag before he sets off. I can easily guess by the smell that they are some mocha sugar doughnuts in the brown paper bag.

"This is why I love you Peter Kavinsky," I smile at him and place a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too, Lara Jean,"

* * *

When we got on the bus, Peter is the one who finds us a seat and pulls me into the next to him.

"PETER!" I scream, looking over at him - the look as if I was terrified/horrified that he'd done that.

"What?" He asks, looking as innocent as he possibly can be. This is when Gen walked onto the bus and glared at me. I looked away from her, disliking the evil looks from Gen that I 'stole the boy she liked'. Peter knew I was insecure when I compared myself to her, which I presume he knew I was currently doing...

He gently takes my face and makes me look at him. "Hey, Covey," I look him in the eye, knowing that Gen had now walked away. "Who owns my heart?" He asks, reaching for one of my hands and placing it over his rapidly beating heart.

"Me," I smile and hug him. Tightly, warmly and securely.

"I love you so much, Covey," he whispered in my hair, and then buckles me into my seat.

I smile and kiss his cheek. "I love you too, Kavinsky," I rarely called Peter by his last name, but it made me feel warm and fuzzy - possibly at the idea of Peter calling me by his last name in the future. 

* * *

As we travelled to the ski resort, I had packed the blanket from the end of my bed, and we were watching a TV show on Netflix, _The Good Place_.

There was one earphone in my ear, the other in Peter's, as the second season came to an end. My head was resting on his shoulder as we shared the snacks we'd brought for the trip.

Chris was sat one of the chairs on the other side of the aisle, fast asleep on Lucas' shoulder. After the treehouse had been cut down, Peter and Lucas formed an alliance (but he still didn't like Josh and John all that much) but the old group was slowly getting back together (even though Genevieve still hates me for kissing Peter in middle school, but I don't care anymore).


End file.
